Beautiful Blood
by crimsonroseassassin
Summary: Eva broken and lost is granted a gift to become a demon but she has to help and serve Ciel Phantomhive avenge his parents but what of his other servent Sebastian how will he feel about this new demon butler and most importantly what will happen. sebastianxOC
1. rebirth

I was born, December 28th 1805 in the shack my family lived in and my name is Eva . We were a poor family living in the slums of London, struggling to survive. I was a young girl burgundy hair, light brown eyes, low cheeks bones, pale and rose red lips, who worked with a cruel shopkeeper day and night for a single gold coin. I was whipped, beat and bruised but I wanted my family to be happy so I dealt with it no matter the scars it would leave.

I quit my job at 15 and worked as a messenger, it didn't pay much but I was out of the grip of my previous boss and my family had more food. I worked my arse off raising enough money to buy myself a dagger just in case. I had no intention to use the weapon but I kept it in my boot incase I tumbled into trouble.

Over time my features had changed my light brown eyes turned dark brown, my burgundy hair had turned a more purple blackish, my lips were redder and my cheekbones had made my face more defined. I was now 17 and finally on my way to adulthood, my parents had smiles on their faces almost every day I had come home from work. I loved my family so much that sometimes I dread going off on my own into the real world without my mother's hand and my father's embrace, I loved it when they would take out into the streets and I'd get on my father's shoulders it felt like everything had stopped and waited for us.

It was the season of winter and my mother had fallen ill. The money I was making was not enough to help with her illness and my family's well being, so I began to steal but it was only the start of the road I was going down. I stole from the beggars and elders but I soon started to gamble dangerously, I owed money and before I knew it I was hiding in the shadows ready to run.

My mother died three days before my birthday and after that my father just stared out the window mourning his wife's death. His pain became great and he began drinking and I knew I couldn't leave him. He began to lash out at me, telling me that I shouldn't have been born, or that I am a disgrace to him and I'll never be his daughter.

A morning came when I had found my father dead in a pile of whiskey bottles, I still remember the last thing I said to him, "You will never be my father." I had said to him.

My father, my protector, and my greatest hero lay dead before me and I crouched down thinking about what he had said after one of his stories, "But father why must the hero die?" I would always ask.

He would always smile down at me and say, "All great things come to an end?" I never forgot that.

I cried and cried knowing that I was on my own in this world and the question I always asked myself, will I be ready when the time comes to leave the nest? No. something broke in me something that I used to have was gone, I've lost my family, my kind mother who loved me in such away a mother could love her child and my father who was the greatest hero in my eyes the one person who would teach me the wonder of life. Gone all gone.

My gambling days had caught up to me and I left knowing that I'll never stop. I ran city to city stealing and hiding with no friends but the shadows. I was hiding in an alley letting my hair fall around my face when I hear the yelp of an animal and the laughter of men and I instinctively run to the sounds. I run getting closer and closer when I see the most horrible sight I'm front of me.

Four men and their dogs surrounding a chained up fox snarling and shaking from fright. I pull out my dagger and lose my footing cause me to trip and a piece of wood to clash on the ground. The men turn around and their dogs look hungrily at me, I back away slowly but I hear one of the men shout," Aye ye pretty girl are ye lost?" I grip my dagger tightly.

"Keep away or I'll..."

"You'll what stab me with that butter knife." I looked in fear and tried to get away but he grasps me by the neck.

Instinct kicked in and I kicked him violently until I hit his knackers and fell to the ground groaning. The others looked at me in rage and kicked the fox hard, a frenzy had set into motion and I could not control my actions. They came at me with pipes and I took my dagger to slit their throats one by one I was losing my innocence in the fire of my mind. Their dogs ran yelping and I stand in front of four dead men, in shock I tremble and fall to my knees knowing what I had just done. I hear a voice and I turn around arming myself, "Who's there?" I call

"I do thank you for saving me mortal."

I look around and walk up to the chained fox and stare at him,"Are you going to stare at me all day." I jump back and gasp.

"Did-did you just talk?" I ask pointing to the beast

"Yes but not physically I'm speaking to you through my mind, now allow me to introduce myself I am the demon Marbas and as you can see I'm in a little bit of a mess here."

I look at the chain and then Marbas, "But you're a demon cant you go poof no more chain?"

He laughs and sighs, "Well those repulsive thugs had poured holy water on it and I'm a demon so…"

I nod and examine the chain, "Well its rusted right here so I should maybe be able to break it."

I look around and find one of the pipes the men had and grab it, "This should do." I raise it and hit the chain causing it to release it victim.

Marbas shakes and looks up at me, "Now allow me." He glows and reveals himself as a lion.

I cross my arms and watch him walk up to me, "Now this is my real form I am Marbas the president of hell, now allow me to give you a gift."

I fall on my feet and pass out into darkness but I felt strangely peaceful. I awoke in a field of dead flowers and a purple sky; I spot Marbas sitting obviously waiting for me. Once I catch up to him I see his lion face smirk and he stands looking proud," Now I see your true self in my realm none can hide their secrets from my eyes I know everything, I can plague you body with invincible sickness but I can also cure you from it I am Marbas the shapeshifter and president of hell, you Eva you shall be my kin."

I tilt my head, "Kin you mean you're going to make me a demon!"

He nods and smiles showing his fangs, "Yes indeed you should be honored but there is one thing."

I go wide eyed and gasp, "But-but what if I don't want to be a demon?"

He laughs and sigh, "I see your heart its broken and the cracks have let your innocence leak out, you are dark I saw you kill and I see your eyes you want to hate because everything you love is destroyed."

I shout, "SHUT UP!" I fall to my knees and cry.

Marbas walks up to me and bends down, "You want to become this there is no shame I know you do."

I look up and look at my hands to see blood and Marbas smirks, "Only those who are truly broken cry blood."

I smile, "I accept your gift Marbas." He roars in joy and turns to me.

"You will serve Ciel Phantomive and help him avenge his parents death or you shall be cast off in darkness forever wandering into nothing."

I feel myself go numb and I see my heart float to Marbas still beating but it was bruised black and so he destroys it and I scream in pain and then darkness.

sorry guys if it was to long and detailed and a bit boring but the next chapter should be a bit more interesting and also i wanted to say that the point of view will change and also i had to do alot of research on demons to write this and it was a pain in the arse indeed if you could would you maybe review but i do request that you do not use fowl language if its a negative one please thank you and good day.


	2. start of a new life

Eva awoke leaning against a fence and was surprisingly full of energy. She got up and found that she was in front of the phantomhive manor, it was beautiful but she had to focus on the task at hand. As she began to walk up to the manor she spotted a puddle and looked at it to see a new her, she now had black hair dark, brown eyes, long lashes and blood red lips. She had to admit she was pretty now and was wearing a laced black dress ,being a demon has lots of benefits.

She knocked on the door and after about ten seconds a tall and handsome butler opened it, "Welcome to the phantomhive estate what do you need?"

She did not stutter, "I am here to discus something with your master."

They looked intently in each other's eyes and then I knew what he was as he did also but we did not speak of it, "very well miss follow me." she did as told.

At last did they arrive at the lords' room and the butler opened the door quietly, "yes Sebastian?" she heard a young voice say.

The butler kept a straight face, "You have a visitor master."

The young voice had revealed himself, he was a child but looked very wise, his left eye was covered and he wore a blue diamond ring, "Who are you?" he asked.

She bowed in respect and smiled, "I am Eva I was sent here to serve you."

He frowned, "Who sent you?"

She smirked and looked over to the butler, "Let's just say I'm from the same place your butler here is."

She saw the smirk on the demons face and looked over to the child who hesitated, "W-why are you to serve me."

She smirked, "I made a promise and tis my duty to keep it at all costs, but don't worry I won't be here forever I'm just here to help you avenge something."

He looked over to his butler, "Sebastian is she telling the truth?"

Sebastian walked over to her and looked into her eyes, "It appears she is my lord she smells of hell and her eyes show nothing but the truth."

The child smiled and nodded at her, "Very well you may serve me now allow me to introduce myself I am Ciel Phantomhive head of the phantomhive estate and this" he pointed to his butler, "Is Sebastian he will show you to your quarters."

She bowed in respect and smirked when she saw Sebastian frown, "Very well now come along miss?" he said.

They walked to the quarters but were interrupted by four servants wanting to introduce themselves, the women with purple hair and glasses spoke first, "Hello miss are you the new servant?"

Eva nodded and the two blonde men had watched in awe looking at her as if she were a goddess but the women nudged them, "Well we'll just let Sebastian take care of you yes we will but first allow me to introduce ourselves I'm Mey-Rin and these three boys are Finnain,Bardroy and Tanaka."

Eva nodded at the servants and winked at Finnain and Bardroy which made them blush and such. Sebastian kept quiet and guided Eva through the manor and leaving Eva to her thoughts. They arrived at her quarters, "Well here you go miss my quarters are down the hall if you ever…need anything." He smirked.

Eva shifted awkwardly,"Er... Right now um I'll just get some rest."

Sebastian nodded and walked down the hallway and Eva locked her door, unpacked and flopped on the bed.


	3. Demons of mad men

** Well guys I can't thank you enough for the reviews truly I do thank you. Chapter 3 is here hope you guys like it and do review please it warms my ice cold heart mwhahahaha.**

After days of washing, dusting cooking and cleaning Eva had a day off, she had gotten bored of the same thing and today was just going to be another day or so she thought. While Eva was catching up on some reading she heard a knock on her door, "Come in." she said in a harsh and annoyed tone.

Sebastian came in looking as bored as ever, "My master wishes that you accompany us while in London." 

Eva nodded, "Tell him I'll be right there." He nodded and left letting Eva get ready.

"Sebastian is she coming?" Ciel asked facing his butler who was attending to the carriage driver.

"Yes young master." He replied

Eva appeared in a lace dress with high boots, "Let us move shall we?" and they rode off.

Sebastian waited till his master had fallen asleep to speak to this she-demon, "Miss Eva might I have a word?"

Eva looked at him, "Yes?"

Sebastian smirked, "I do hope that you have no intention to take my masters soul."

Eva smirked, "I do not want it."

Sebastian tilted his head, "Then what do you want?"

Eva looked at Sebastian, "I wanted to start a new life and this is what I got now do not pester me with questions."

Sebastian nodded and the rest of the trip was quiet. It wasn't long before they arrived at London and Eva walked side by side with Sebastian ignoring his looks he gave her. They began walking toward a crowd of people and Eva had no idea what was going on so she asked Sebastian, "What has happened?"

Sebastian smirked, "Oh well look who's pestering me with questions."

Eva glared, "Shut it and answer the damn question."

Sebastian smiled, "Feisty are we, anyway it seems that there have been murders of prostitutes."

Eva frowned, "Well that sounds odd who would want to do that I mean I don't like them but I wouldn't kill them."

Sebastian nodded, "I agree who would do such a thing?"

Ciel returned to the two off them looking tempered and red, "What has happened master?" Sebastian asked looking amused and Ciel just walked on gesturing them to come along also.

They walked to a place named _undertaker _and entered to find a man with white long hair covering his eyes, black robes, a scar across his face and a very large hat, "Well, Well if it isn't lord Phantomhive and his butlers." He spoke a raspy voice that made Eva cringe a bit.

Ciel stepped up to the man, "Undertaker we wish to discuss your latest…..customers."

Undertaker smirked, "For a price I will."

Ciel frowned,"What do you wish?"

Undertaker smiled, "Well you see I've longed for some real laughter so some humor would do."

Eva backed away slowly as did Ciel leaving Sebastian the one to provide the humor the undertaker wanted and he sighed, "Leave it to me my young master but please would you exit I don't want you two to hear this." They did as told.

As they waited outside Ciel heard his name being called by a lady in red accompanied by a clumsy looking butler and an Asian man with his gal, "Madam Red?" Ciel said looking surprised, "I thought you were at the manor?"

They ran up to him and gave Eva a confused look that Ciel noticed, "Eva this is Madam Red, Grell, Lau and Ran-Mao." Eva bowed in respect as Ciel continued, "Eva is my new servant."

They nodded at her and just when Ciel was about to say something utterly loud laughter rang from the undertakers shop startling all of them, "Well I guess Sebastian gave him too much humor." They all walked in still a bit shaken.

When they enter they find the Undertaker laughing hysterically and Sebastian looking bored, "I think now he'll give us our information, my young master."

Eva smirked and took to Ciels side as did Sebastian who was being eyeballed by grell. They all took a seat except Madam Red who excused herself and dragging grell with her leaving Lau with ran-Mao and Ciel with Eva and Sebastian. The Undertaker cuddled an anatomy model and smiled, "Oh how I love make my costumers so beautiful, now my latest customers are always cut up or arrived in pieces and there is something odd?"

Eva spoke up, "What is odd?"

The Undertaker moved up to her fast and grabbed her face smiling, "You women have a uterus and so my customer come in incomplete."

Eva smacked the hand away and glared and Ciel spoke up, "I believe that's all now we will take our leave."

They left and it was getting late so Ciel and Sebastian remained quiet and left Eva with her thoughts, "_I wonder what it would be like if I was a human again could I still have another cha-" _She scolded herself, "_don't think like that Eva you are a __**demon**__ now and forever will be."_ She sighed instinctively and looked through the window the rest of the ride.

When they arrived back home Ciel had fallen asleep and Sebastian picked him up with a sigh and Eva smiled and followed Sebastian. Sebastian had undressed the young master and changed him into his sleepwear and was just about to tuck him in but Eva stopped him, "Allow me." She gently fluffed his pillow and tucked him in smiling as he snuggled the blanket. She turned to Sebastian who open the door for her, "good night my lady." He said bowing slightly and she went right to her room.


	4. Discovery

**Hey my readers thank you for waiting and now chapter four Enjoyyyy**

Ciel found his main suspect and his name is Viscount Druitt and Sebastian gave him his tea, "He has a thing for throwing balls but how are we to get close to him." Sebastian smiled a fake smile.

Ciel sighed and Eva walked in with her usual outfit on which was a black dress and Ciel drank his tea, "Eva do you have any ideas of how we get close to Viscount Druitt?"

Eva tapped her chin and thought, "_Viscount Druitt I think I've heard of the name before….oh yes now I remember he stopped in the slums for a whore I remember I saw him." _

Eva claps her hands together, "I got it. But um I'm not sure you'll like it master."

Ciel laughed, "How bad could it be?"  
Eva bit her lip, "Since Viscount has a um…thing for pretty ladies I was suggesting that you and Sebastian go to one of his balls and Ciel could try to um….seduce him and find out what he's doing."

Ciel looked like a ghost, "I-I think it's our only option."

Sebastian looked as though he was about to laugh his arse off but kept a straight face, "Should we call Madam Red to help us."

Ciel nodded and Sebastian was off. Ciel looked at Eva, "You may Leave miss Eva." She did as told

It was now dusk and Madam Red was overjoyed about something as Eva could hear as she made her way down stairs. She saw what she was screaming about and almost busted out laughing at the sight of her master dressed as a lady in all pink, "You look Wonderful in pink Master." She said teasingly earning a groan.

Sebastian informed her to stay at the mansion with the servants who she really did not want to talk to so instead she just went to her quarters and sat bored, "Ugh what am I supposed to do now." Then she went outside to the garden for a walk and looked at the moon and thought of her father_,"__**You'll never be my daughter.**__" _She fell to her knees and tried to get him out of her mind.

After her walk she sat on the stairs to wait for her master and the other servants called to her, "Are you coming to bed." Bardroy asked

Eva shook her head and Bardroy went on his way. Hours passed and Eva began to get tired so she fell asleep on the stairs. When Sebastian opened the door he found a sound asleep Eva and Ciel told him to take her to her quarters. He scooped up the young she-demon and walked to her quarters, "_She still has her human side with her how odd." _She snuggled into his arms as he walked making him smirk.

He opened the door quietly and placed her in bed but before he left he looked at her for a moment and found that she was having a nightmare from her facial expressions and he gently brush her cheek making her relax then he blew out the candles and put his master to sleep.

The next day Eva awoke early and found that she was in bed, "_Sebastian probably found me and put me to bed."_ She thought

She got up and brushed her black hair, put on eyeliner and got dressed. Eva went down stairs to eat with the servants. After she ate Ciel called her and she came to in, "Well your alive that's good." Eva said in a grumpy tone.

Ciel dropped a piece of paper, "Viscount was not Jack the Ripper." He said in a frustrating tone.

Eva looked shocked and sighed, "Well what are we to do now?"

Sebastian pour tea, "Well my young master they all do happen at the same place how about we catch him."

Eva and Ciel smiled, "Yes that's excellent."

Eva sat down as Ciel looked at her, "There is something we want to know Eva."

Eva smiled, "Yes?"

Sebastian spoke,"You are a demon but you still have your human side with you why is that?"

Eva looked confused, "I thought you would know."

Ciel spoke, "Are you half demon?"

Sebastian tapped his chin, "How did you become a demon Eva?"

Eva thought long and hard but she couldn't remember, "I-I can't remember I only remember my heart being destroyed by Marbas."

Sebastian flinched, "Marbas is a powerful demon but is not entirely evil so that must be it that when you get gifted by a merciful demon you still have your human side but since I was gifted by a merciless demon I do not have my human side."

Eva was to busy with her hands to listen to Sebastian and asked Ciel if she could excuse herself.

Lady Elizabeth spotted her and stopped her, "I haven't seen you before are a new servant?"

Eva bowed, "Yes my lady I am Eva."

Lady Elizabeth smiled up at her, "You're much too pretty come lets get you some clothes."

Eva was dragged by the young girl to Ciels study and Lady Elizabeth hugged him tightly, "Ciel can I borrow your servant Eva for the day?"

Eva looked at him in plea but he smirked, "Yes you may Izzy."

Eva glared at him while she was being dragged off, "_Stupid little brat, makes his butler do all the work why doesn't he grow a pair of-" _her thoughts were cut off by Lady Elizabeth singing and Eva sighed in defeat, "_This is going to be along day."_


	5. Encounter

**Sorry guys about the wait ive been busy with lots of work in school ughh anyway I could never forget you! So I will make this one very long.**

Eva came back to the estate but not with out Lady Elizabeth hugging her so tight she could barely breathe, "Oh thank you it was fun today!"

Eva awkwardly petted the young girls head, "Yes, well thank you my lady I do hope those dresses come to good use they look wonderful on you."

Lady Elizabeth quickly gasped and went carriage then came back with a red bag," I almost forgot I got this for you!"

Eva took the bag and smiled as she pulled out a red dress covered in black lace, "I love it thank you my lady."

Lady Elizabeth smiled so wide Eva thought she was going to break her mouth," I'm glad you love it Eva and please call me izzy."

Eva nodded and smiled, "Thank you Izzy." Then she helped the young girl get into the carriage to go home.

After that Eva sighed with exhaustion and made her way into the mansion only to be greeted by Sebastian, "Welcome back I suggest you get ready for tonight." Eva groaned and ignored the infuriating butler.

She hung her dress and stretched, "Well I best get ready I am looking forward to killing a annoying rat…besides Sebastian." She snickered to herself as she put on some unflattering clothes commons would wear and heard knocking at the door.

Eva opened it to see Sebastian who clapped his hands mockingly, "Good you think, jack would surely recognize a nobles servant if you dressed in that." He said pointing to the new dress she had gotten.

Eva rolled her eyes, "Black again how dull." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Sebastian ignored her, "The master is ready to see you." He said gesturing her to follow him.

Eva quietly trotted behind the butler and smiled excitingly as they approached Ciel, "Master you don't look very….Mastery." she said walking over to the common clothed boy and ruffling his hair.

Ciel groaned and glared up at the smirking Eva, "Stop that and lets go."

They climbed into the carriage and Sebastian told the driver the directions. Eva sat beside Ciel who fell asleep on her shoulder, "Sebastian?" she said quietly .

The butler looked at her, "Yes?"

Eva looked at him with calm eyes and stared into his perfect red eyes but flinched, "What if something goes wrong."

The butler smiled, "Do not worry Eva nothing will go wrong."

Eva looked at the sleeping boy and saw herself, "_What if jack has already struck and Ciel…..he's too young to see that." _

The carriage stopped and Ciel awoke tired but determined. Sebastian helped him out of the carriage and shooed the driver away quickly and Eva follow the young lord with Sebastian on her tail. Ciel crouched at a corner, "Jack the ripper is sure to strike here."

They waited for what Eva thought was forever and she could see the young master getting sleepy but her thoughts were interrupted by a small meow. She turned her head and saw an adorable black kitten in Sebastian arms and lunged for it, "Aww gimme kitty doesn't want bad man."

Sebastian pushed her, "No she's too loveable for you." The too couldn't here Ciel talk and fought over the fuzzy animal.

Suddenly a scream was heard and the two fighting servants let go of the kitten and chased after the master who was running after the sound, Ciel opened a door and Eva felt a guilty pang as he stood in shock staring at the dead and bloody women then Sebastian covered his eyes and pulled him back.

Eva ran up beside the two and clenched her fists in anger as Sebastian spoke, "You've made quite a bloody mess in there Jack the Ripper or rather Grell Sutcliffe."

Madam Reds Servant walked out bloody, "No you're wrong I-I heard the scream and rushed to help but-"

Eva stayed silent and glared as Sebastian confronted him, " You can drop the innocent act Grell…It's over" he continued, "You know this is actually the first time I've met someone like you in the human world," Eva became confused but stayed quiet, "You played the role of helpless butler well, Your act had almost everybody completely fooled."

Eva looked at Sebastian and then Grell, "What the hell is going on." Of course she was ignored.

Grell looked down and Eva failed to notice that it had begun to rain, "You...You think so," Grell begun to laugh and smile that revealed Sharp teeth that made Eva wince in disgust as he continued, "How kind," Grell began to change, "that's great to hear, after all I am an actress and quite a good one at that," Eva stared in wonder as his hair changed into blood red and his voice became a little bit higher, "Of course your not really Sebastian either are you?"

Eva looked at Sebastian and then at Grell, "_What the hell is he and why does he look like a girl."_ She thought.

Sebastian held Ciel close and glanced at Eva then back at Grell, "Sebastian is the name my master gave me so that is who I am for now."

Eva looked at the shaking Ciel and a strange rage flowed inside her something unlike anything she had felt it was almost as if she was about to lose control and kill everyone around her but she stared at the blood red man, "Ah you're playing the faithful dog, well you're handsome enough to get away with it."I saw Sebastian frown and I kept my smile from forming as I listened, "Anyway here we are Sebastian hmm no I'll called you Bassy." I silently snickered at the nickname but was interrupted, "Now let me introduce myself the brunette butler Grell Sutcliffe, what do you say lets get along." He blew a kiss to Sebastian who shivered and Eva smiled.

Eva looked down and caught herself, "_This is serious get your self together."_

Grell smiled, "It's so nice to talk to you in my true form if only that mess beside you was gone."He pointed to Eva who almost shredded the she-male butler," I admit I was surprised when I first met you I've never seen demons playing butlers."

Sebastian smirked, "I could say the same about you, I never thought I would find one of your kind playing a butler either you're supposed to be someone who stand neutral between man and god….a grim reaper," Eva smiled and clench her fists ready to fight but Sebastian kept talking, "Why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?"

Grell looked at Eva and frowned then smiled at Sebastian, "Why indeed for now lets just say that it was out of love for a certain women."

Eva saw Ciel flinch and looked at Grell, "That woman would be?"

A familiar voice spoke from inside the bloody darkness, "You don't really need to ask, do you?"

Eva flinched and saw Ciel remove Sebastians' hand from his eyes, "Madam Red…" Ciel looked unhurt but determined.

Madam Red chuckled, "Well I hadn't counted on this, I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell truly is."

Eva clenched her fists and yelled, "How could you!"

Grell glared at Eva and growled, "Shut up."

Sebastian nodded to Eva and listened as the two spoke, "Naturally you were on the suspect list from the beginning but all of your alibis seemed flawless."

Madam red looked at Ciel mockingly, "You suspected your own aunt?"

Ciel didn't flinch, "I was looking for a murderer any relation to me did not matter, no human on the suspect list could have committed all the murders, but if one of them had an inhuman companion could get away almost instantaneously." Eva smirked at the smart brat, "You two are the only ones who could be jack the ripper….You madam red and Grell Sutcliffe and also jack the ripper's victims all had something in common they all had a certain sugery at the hospital you work at."

Eva looked at Ciel and Sebastian, "_Wow this kid is smart."_

Ciel took out a piece of paper, "The only patient on the list who hadn't been killed was Mary Kelly who lived in that flat."Ciel smirked mockingly, "I thought you'd show up here if I kept an eye on the place." He looked down, "But we were too late."

Eva snarled and the rage grew more it felt like something was taking over something sinister, _"what the hell is wrong with me?"_

Sebastian looked over at Eva and smirked, "_She's a newborn this will be hard for her."_

Madam red frown, "My darling nephew…"

Eva growled, "Shut up!"

Madam Red smirked, "Ah I see two demons well some ones been busy if would've let this go we could still be playing chess." She clenched her fist and shouted, "But now…You've taken everything!"

Grell pulled out a weapon and waved it at Ciel but Eva caught it giving Sebastian time to get Ciel away and Eva using most of her strength to keep the thing from shredding her, "Tsk Tsk how naughty." She said jerking it away making the reaper flip.

Eva jumped to Sebastian's side infront of Ciel, "What is that thing?" the young boy asked

The reaper smiled, "Oh this it's my wonderful death scythe but its much more better then that."

Eva smirked, "I've seen better."

Grell glared, "I'll make sure to hack you into many many many pieces! I've been far too well behaved I'm getting out of shape and I would love to exercise my skills so shall we play." He blew a kiss to Sebastian.

Sebastian flinched, "Could I ask you not to say such things? I am on duty."

Grell blushed and twirled, "What a stoic man you are! That makes you even more irresistible!"

Eva yawned, "Can we fight now?"

Sebastian took his tail coat off and put it on Ciel who undid his eye patch revealing his mark, "In my name and that of the queen I order you Sebastian and Eva: Put an end to them."

Eva's rage took over and she felt bloodlust, her eyes changed to slits and she smiled, "Can't wait to see you drown in your blood."

Sebastian smiled also, "Yes, my lord."

Eva dodged the weapon along with Sebastian and Grell licked his lips, "I can't wait to be rid of that whore so me and you can play Bassy."

Eva glared, "Come and get me I look forward to watching you die."

Grell swung at her and she barely dodged it but Sebastian had his attention now and Grell Swooped up behind him, "Let's play!"

Eva ran up behind him, "No!"

Grell Swung and slashed Eva's torso spilling blood everywhere and leaving Eva stumbling but she quickly got back up on her feet. Grell pinned Sebastian again a wall, "That little whore over there is trying to steal you away."

Sebastian flinched and was using all his strength to keep this from cutting into him, "_Blasted what do I do now?"_

Eva ran over to the Reaper and jumped on him but she heard Ciel gasp and paused giving the Reaper a chance to slash her leg making her yelp. Grell threw her against the wall, "Gah!" her blood spilled everywhere but she felt the blood lust and lunged as she saw the Reaper go after Sebastian but stopped when she saw the demon butler wounded and the Reaper use his weapon on Madam Red.

Grell laughed and Eva moved Ciel out of the way of the fight while tying a piece of fabric around his wound, "Eva what…is…that ….your blood."

Eva looked at herself and she smiled, "Yes now Ciel please don't look at that and sit I don't want you to see this."

Sebastian tapped her shoulder, "Lets finish this."

Eva stood beside Sebastian and smiled as the Reaper swung, "Time to send you three to heaven."

Eva dodged as did Sebastian who smirked, "Heaven you're joking."

Eva brushed her black hair out of the way, "Heaven is unwelcome where demons come from."

Grell swung rapidly, "I've had enough of you now let my Bassy be."


End file.
